


“I hope they look worse.”

by quakeriders



Series: femslash february 2020 [1]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Elide is pissed but also a good girlfriend, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Kissing, Manon is hurt, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-20 18:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quakeriders/pseuds/quakeriders
Summary: Elide was sipping on her tea when she heard it. A scraping sound accompanied by a low groan. For a moment, a spike of fear went down her spine, but then the sound of keys being slid into the lock made her relax.
Relationships: Manon Blackbeak/Elide Lochan
Series: femslash february 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622287
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	“I hope they look worse.”

**Author's Note:**

> its FEBRUARY Y'ALL. time for some femslashhhhhh.

Elide was sipping on her tea when she heard it. A scraping sound accompanied by a low groan. For a moment, a spike of fear went down her spine, but then the sound of keys being slid into the lock made her relax.

Only that the door didn’t open at once. No, instead Elide listened to the struggle for a few more moments before finally realizing what was going on and setting down her mug. With a heavy sigh she went to the door and opened it, already knowing what was awaiting her on the other side.

Sure enough, Manon Blackbeak was leaning against the doorframe, a set of keys dangling from her hands. The sight of her girlfriend wasn’t what surprised Elide, nor was it the split and bloody knuckles. No, it was the bruised eye, that would no doubt turn black and then blue in a few hours and cut above her cheekbone that made Elide’s heart stop and then restart at a faster pace.

“Again?” She asked, pursing her lips.

Manon gave her a crooked smile, shifting so that more of her weight was supported by the doorframe. And then, she said, “I wasn’t the one who started it.”

Shaking her head, Elide reached for her, wrapping an arm around Manon’s waist. “One of these days I’m just going to let you sleep outside.”

A slight huff of amusement was the only answer she got.

It didn’t take long for Elide to get Manon seated at the kitchen table and spread their first aid kit out before them. Manon didn’t get into fights often - well, she did, but she usually didn’t get out of one looking this bad - but Elide had learned to patch her up quite well over the past few months.

She cleaned the cuts on Manon’s face with antiseptic, grimacing as her reckless girlfriend hissed in pain. Good, maybe that would teach her a lesson.

Elide avoided looking into her eyes, trying to sound cold and disapproving. “Where else are you hurt?”

“I’m fine. It’s just the face that’s bruised.” Manon replied, making to wave her hand dismissively but cringing at the sight of her split knuckles. Their eyes met, dark brown and golden. A spark of anger coursed through Elide at the sight of the pain dimmed eyes. “And my pride.”

“How about the other person?” Elide asked, voice getting rough. “I hope they look worse.”

“You know he does, babe.”

Manon’s grin was infectious. Elide couldn’t help it. Even as she wanted to chide her for being reckless and getting herself injured, a spark of pride flared in her chest.

“Good.” She muttered, smiling back and finishing up with her cheek.

Before she went on to fix up her knuckles, Elide leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Manon’s cheek. Then, because her girlfriend was a badass who won every fight she got into, she pressed another one to her lips.

She meant for it to be a short peck on the lips, but as soon as their lips met, Elide was hooked. She moved her lips slowly against Manon’s, relishing in the feel and smell of it. She would never get tired of kissing her, it always felt like coming home, like finding a shelter in a storm.

Manon groaned, the sound coming from low in her throat and Elide felt an arm wrap around her back, pulling her closer. Their tongues met and Elide wasn’t sure if she would ever be able to stop kissing Manon, but then she felt fingers tighten at the nape of her neck. Then, Manon winced in pain. It was an unfortunate reminder of the split knuckles.

“Next time,” Elide said after breaking away from the kiss, still breathless, but eyes once again hard. She watched as Manon licked her lips. “you take me with you.”

“I will.” Her girlfriend replied, grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> you can request more on tumblr. i made like a [reference/prompt guide post](https://quakeriders.tumblr.com/post/190628676559/femslash-february-drabbles) if you want.


End file.
